GUNDAM WING: INFERNO (prologue)
by gundam fanz
Summary: The gundam team must unite once again to defeat the new threat emerging from outer space


Hello readers. First off I would like to tell you all that this fanfic is done by a collaboration of more then one author. We combined our work to try and create a good story of gundam wing that everyone will love. We hope you enjoy it. Thanks! 

-Wufei

Disclaimer: This fanfic is just for fun. I own none of the Characters places or things which are taken from any of the gundam series. 

****

GUNDAM WING: INFERNO

PROLOGUE

The vast reaches of outer space are boundless. After the war with the colonies and earth, the united earth and space have issued peace. It is now ten years after that action and the earth is still under that treaty. 

In clear view, between the earth and the moon, rested the Lunar Base. The united base shared between the colonies and earth. This base was meant as a transitory base for all military personnel coming to and from space. This base was also the only source of military power in all of unified space and earth. This was were all of the weapons of war were housed. In this base, rested countless mobile suits, beam canons and the sort. They all now served as a museum of retribution. So that all may see the folly of man before the coming of universal peace. 

Now, the year was colony 205. The stars shone brightly as several approaching vessels slowly made their way towards the base from the distance. 

"This is Base Lunar. You are currently labeled as an unidentified vessel. Please state your series number and reason for entering our security zone." A long silence engulfed the room and there was no reply from the approaching vessels. "Sir their not responding to our transmissions." The communications officer said with a touch of worry in his voice. 

"Ok." Said the Captain. "We will hail them again. If they continue to ignore us, we will repel them from entering the quadrant with our tractor beams. All hands to their stations in case of an emergency."

"It's probably just some drunk cargo crew." Joked one of the ensigns to another. 

"I'm getting really sick of those jokers! I wish they would just do there job and not get drunk all the time." Said another.

"Quiet down over there. Despite everything else, we still must follow protocol. ATTENTION INCOMING VESSELS, THIS IS THE CAPTAIN OF LUNAR BASE. I HERE BY ORDER YOU TO CEASE YOUR APPROACH AND GIVE US A VERIFICATION OF YOUR IDENTITY AND REASON FOR ENTERING A SECURED AREA. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY IMMEDIATELY WE WILL BE FORCED TO DETAIN YOUR VESSELS AND SUSPEND YOUR OPERATION." Everyone waited in anticipation for the approaching vessels to respond. Still there was no answer. The seconds became long dreadful minutes. 

Finally there was a soft noise over the intercom. "**…w**l …*** surrende*… I … repeat, we ..*ill n*t surrender."

"Sir what does that mean? Will not surrender?" One of the tech cadets asked with a shaky voice. Minutes passed by and the Captain still did not respond. The cadets on the bridge became nervous. Sweaty hands clenched and unclenched as the Captain found he had no words to say. He knew what was about to happen but could not…, would not, accept it. Finally he broke from his trance and opened his mouth preparing to relay his orders. 

Suddenly the space station rocked violently as a volley of missiles struck the outer hull. Everyone screamed and some of the Tech's on the bridge hid under their terminal desks. The Captain immediately seized control of the situation. "Attention on deck. I want all guns armed and ready. Cadet Walker, I want you to make contact to all Technician employees down below. Tell them to make those mobile suits ready and be prepared to fight in them on the double."

Everyone in the room was baffled and shocked at this sudden order. "S-sir are you serious?" Replied one Tech cadet, nervously breaking the silence. "You want us to deploy weapons armaments and mobile suits?!? But sir we haven't used those in years! You remember the treaty! We-" 

"I KNOW FULL WELL WHAT THE TREATY SAYS. HOWEVER OUR ENEMY'S EITHER DON'T KNOW OR DON'T CARE. IF WE ARE GOING TO SURVIVE WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK! NOW DEPLOY THOSE MOBIL SUITS AND MAKE READY FOR BATTLE!" Yelled the Captain, now totally vexed at how unprepared his crew was. 

The Tech cadets began issuing orders and making explanations to those who didn't understand their orders at first. In the meantime the space station continued to take heavy hits from the enemy warships. Volley after volley rammed into the ship, destroying much of the resources vital to the ships weapons supply. One volley of missiles struck the ship so hard the Captain fell over. As he rose back up to his feet, he noticed with growing horror that one of the warships began to deploy enemy mobile suits. Mobil suits he had thought were extinct by now. However there was no denying it. Those were Zaku's. Former mobile suits used by the Zion organization before they where defeated by the earth federation in the year after colony 0083. 

The enemy mobile suits savagely attacked the ship's hull more, tearing vital wires and circuit boards, killing the power on many sections of the ship. "They knew exactly what to attack…" The Captain said to himself with growing fear and revulsion. "I can't believe this is happening. This can't be happening. Cadet Walker, why haven't those mobile suits been deployed yet!"

"Sir the enemy has attacked our launch bay. The Technicians down there are trying to open up the secondary hatch to let them out as we speak."

"I don't care how you do it, just get those damn mobile suits out there NOW! Or we will be nothing more then a floating scrap heap!"

Down below, at the launch bay, emergency lights flared as mobile suits shot out from the runway. Many of the runway tracks where already demolished making mass takeoff impossible. Much of the interior suffered damage from outside attacks. Enemy mobile suits launched through the air, delivering numerous blasts to the battle ship. 

Countless mobile suits launched from the space station and were immediately demolished by enemy Zaku's. The situation was becoming grimmer and grimmer. 

"How many men do we have left?" Yelled chief engineer Keffman. He was currently positioning his standard issue Leo mobile suit on the remaining runway tracks. 

"We've got seven Tech's left sir, including you." Answered Steve Fieldman, one of the remaining technicians. "Everyone else is either out there fighting enemy mobile suits or is already dead sir." 

"Ok, it can't be helped then. We will fight with all we've got!" Yelled Keffman. "Mobile suit pilots you are under my command for this attack. Sound off."

All mobile suit pilots then began giving roll call. "Technician Fieldman, piloting Leo series number 105" 

"Technician Summers, piloting Aries series number 211."

"Technician Cobbler, piloting Leo series number 749."

"Technician Muller, Piloting Leo series number 658."

"Technician Peters, Piloting Aries series number 447."

"Technician Slayer, Piloting Aries series number 698."

"Ok then." Said Keffman, seizing up his units. "I want mobile suits 447, 698 and 211 to provide cover fire for all the rest of us while we take off the runway. After such time, I want all Leo's to head towards the main warship. We are then going to board their ship and attack from within. It's the only option we have left if we are going to survive. Is that understood?"

All mobile suit pilots nodded and prepared for takeoff. "LAUNCH!" Keffman yelled, as he pushed his mobile suit to full power and sped off the runway. He looked behind him as he shot out of the launch bay and noticed one of his Leo's suddenly burst into flames as it tried to leave the bay. "Damn it Aries where's the backup?" He shouted angrily. However, he couldn't wait for an answer as an enemy Zaku suddenly rushed towards him releasing a rain of bullets his way. He swung his Leo left then right, dodging bullet after bullet while at the same time trying to fight back. 

Pilot Cobbler saw his Commander struggling to defend himself against the enemy Leo but could do nothing to help him. He was still in shock after seeing his best friend Muller get butchered as he came out of the runway. He couldn't believe that in a matter of seconds, he had lost such a good friend. Suddenly a burst of anger rushed through him and he pushed the throttle to the limit. His mobile suit roared in response and sped towards the Zaku currently attacking his Commander. Without a second's thought, he whiped out the light saber and swiftly brought it down over his enemy's head. The Zaku was quick however, and deftly dodged his attack just before it struck. It then pulled out its saber ax and sliced off the left arm of his Leo. 

Cobbler fired his back thrusters, gaining distance between him and his opponent. The Zaku rushed forward again, trying to eliminate him as quickly as possible. Cobbler panicked for a quick second. Then memories of Muller's death flooded his mind and he dodged the Zaku's attack swiftly. He then swung his light saber in a vertical arch, slicing the Zaku in half. He fired his foot boosters and shot back as his opponent burst into flames. 

"Good job unit 749" Said Keffman as he positioned his Leo up alongside Cobbler. "Let's not forget our mission. We are to charge the warships as soon as possible." However Cobbler wasn't looking at the warships. He was looking dreadfully at the, now wrecked, Lunar Base. Half of its structure was covered in burn cinders. Circuit sparks flared all along its hull. And all the weapons systems were destroyed or not functioning. "I know what your thinking" Keffman said after a while. "It looks horrible doesn't it? That's why we've got to fight now and get this over with." 

"Sir do you really thing a handful of mobile suits will really make any kind of a difference to the outcome of this battle? Sir we have lost. All we can do now is try to get everyone to safety."

"Damn it! We have not lost yet soldier! Now do your job and FIGHT!" Keffman spat in a wild rage. Cobbler was momentarily shocked at his C.O.'s crazy behavior. He shook his head then veered his mobile suit to the front lines and began issuing orders. "Attention all mobile suits. Protect the bridge! If we loose that, many of our people will die. I repeat PROTECT THE BRIDGE!" 

Many of the mobile suits complied while others burst into violent flames as they were ruthlessly massacred by the deadly Zaku's.

This was the current state Base Lunar was in. This was the last standpoint protecting earth from the attacking vessel units. The whole battle had started in little over an hour and had continued with earth's forces vastly outnumbered and caught off ground. The earth had promised never to use mobile suits again, but in this case, they had had little choice but to activate some of the mobile suits with the few technicians they had remaining on their space station. However this was proving to be greatly ineffective. 

Meanwhile on the bridge the Captain heard this last transmission and closed his eyes. 'Its over.' He thought to himself. We can't win this. Staying will only result in further death. As he looked around him, he saw terminals flaring in flames and charred bodies splayed across the floor. Everything was a wreck. Chunks of circuitry hung unceremoniously from the ceiling. "Ok." he said in firm resolve. "Attention all-" Suddenly he was cut off as another volley of missiles struck the hull close to the bridge. The Tech sitting next to him screamed in agony as he and his terminal were engulfed in a small explosion. The Captain turned his face away from the sickening sight of the young Tech's body lying mutilated in front of him. His intestines were hanging out of his charred stomach and his head was missing. The body was covered in a pool of growing blood. "Damn it!" Yelled the Captain. "I want all personnel evacuated from this space station immediately!" the remaining Technician cadets rushed and limped out of the room immediately. The Captain simply sat in his chair surveying the damage. "This is a disaster." He mumbled to himself silently. 

Outside, Fieldman's Leo took a direct hit and swirled wildly before bursting in a ball of fire. Cobbler continued to fire at enemy Zaku's, fueled by the rage of his lost comrades and dying companions. Suddenly an enemy Zaku broke through his defenses and pulled out its saber axe preparing to deliver the final blow. Slayer zoomed into sight annihilating the Zaku and flying up along side Cobblers Leo. "Need a hand there?" He asked in his scruffy voice. "Thanks for the help Slayer." Said Cobbler distractedly. "We've got to keep these guys away from the base long enough for our guys to get outta there."

Slayer was quiet for a moment then spoke. "I'm sure your fiancée is all right Cobbler. Just keep doing what you're doing or else you won't live long enough to be sure."

Cobbler nodded his head in response then turned his attention back to the battlefield. "Thanks Slayer. You're a true friend. You watch your back too ok?"

"I always do" Slayer responded merrily and flew towards the thick of battle once again. Cobbler was about to follow when he suddenly saw the Lunar Base engines flare to life and head straight towards one of the enemy vessels. He swiftly punched in a transmission to the bridge.

"This is Cobbler, in Unit 749. Lunar Base what are you doing? Evacuate!" Cobbler's request was met by a haggard reply. "T- This is Lunar. D-don't you worry about … evacuating. Everyone's go-… gone already. I just need to do one more thing before we lose." Cobbler's face paled as he noticed it was the Captain of the ship speaking to him. Captain you can't! Don't do this! Please! There isn't any need for this sir!" 

The Captain ignored Cobblers plea and continued. "Get the escapee's out of here Unit 749. Don't let them die out here in space. Don't let them die so far away from earth." With that said, the transmission was cut and Cobbler watched in horror as the Lunar Base continued on its course towards one of the enemy vessels. 

"What are you doing you fool!" Yelled Keffman. "Fight! The Captain is still fighting, now so should you! Fight damn it!" Cobbler could see now that Keffman was completely insane. He watched in morbid fascination as his former C.O. dived his Leo headlong into one of the enemy vessels. Cobbler closed his eyes slowly, feeling pity for his lost Commander. He then veered his Leo towards the remaining mobile suits, trying his best to repel the enemy Zaku's. 

"Commander look out!" Summers Yelled as he drove his Aries headlong into an enemy blast that was meant for Cobbler. Cobbler was shocked into silence. Summers had thoughtlessly given his life for him. On top of that he had called him 'Commander'. They had given him the title of leader without him even requesting it. And died for him, knowing that he would somehow get them through this. New resolved formed in Cobblers mind and he immediately took command. 

"Ok I want all units to pull back. There's nothing more we can do here." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the escape pod and made his way towards it. "Peters, Slayer back me up. We've got to protect that escape pot. It was the Captain's final order."

Peters and Slayer swiftly sped their Aries towards the escape pod. Cobbler followed in his slower Leo unit. As he sped off, he caught a glimpse of the, once great, Lunar Base Crashing into the side of one of the warships. Suddenly the whole area erupted into a forceful shock wave and his Leo was swung off course. He struggled with all of his might to regain control. Then he felt his mobile suit jerk forward as it was hit by an energy blast. 'Damn!' he thought to himself. 'They just aren't going to let us go are they.' He spun his Leo around and returned fire, shooting down one of the approaching Zaku's. However another one zoomed by and sliced off his right arm rendering him defenseless. It raised its arm for the kill but was caught short as it was pummeled with bullets. Cobbler scanned the area and noticed that it was Slayer in his Aries. "No Slayer! Go back and protect the escape pod!"

"Can't do that sir. You were the one who needed help." Slayer then grabbed hold of the devastated Leo and pulled it protectively under his Aries. "No matter what sir, we've got to defend earth." 

Peters flew over by the escape pod and attached his Aries' arms to the sides so that he held it straight on their entry towards earth. "Don't worry folks." He said through his communications frequency. "Your all gonna be all right." He smiled as he saw the people inside the pod jumping with glee and laughing. 

Suddenly his mobile suit exploded in a raging inferno of fire and he didn't even have a chance to scream as he too was eliminated. The escape pod twirled listlessly once its anchor had been destroyed. Then it too was riddled with holes as a Zaku closed in on it and opened fire killing all of its occupants. 

"NO!" Cobbler screamed as he witnessed the havoc ahead of him. "JENNIFER!" He screamed in agony. Slayer increased speed as enemy Units closed in on their position. "Hold on to your seat, sir. Things are about to get bumpy." He said into his terminal. Two Zaku's relentlessly pummeled the retreating Aries with bullets. Slayer spun wildly trying to avoid getting hit as much as possible. Unfortunately, as he entered the earth's atmosphere he began to lose further control and his Aries burst into flames as it made its decent towards the earth. "I don't know if we can get out of this one alive sir." He said with a nervous grin. The pursuing Zaku's broke off their attack letting the Earth's atmosphere finish the job they started. The battle was over. The earth's resistance was totally annihilated. Mission accomplished. 

Ok this is my first installment of gundam wing fanfiction. Thanks for reading! 

-Wufei


End file.
